As You Wish
by R. P. Ily-Ika
Summary: She was the light to my life, and when she burned out, so did I.


**Title: As You Wish. It's based off a song, and because of obvious reasons once you begin reading.**

**Rating: M, for future chapters.**

**Characters: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Lux Argos.**

**Summary: Tom Riddle is beginning to embrace his evil nature, but he still has that one light left in his dark world by the name of Lux. What happens to make this light fade out? What made the Dark Lord finally embrace the dark?**

**...**

September 1944

Lux smiled as Tom Riddle approached her, "first day back, Argos. Has my charm charmed you yet?" He teased.

"Why yes, Voldy," she smiled as he spun her around in their hug.

"It's Lord Voldemort to you!" He joked in her ear.

"Oh dear, when will you learn, Tom?" She asked as she began to approach the train.

"What do I need to learn? Am I not at the top of my class? Am I not-"

"Not school learning, but another kind of learning." She stopped walking so he could catch up to her.

"And what is that?"

"Never mind...how was your Summer?"

"Lux, I don't understand why you even ask anymore. You know it's as dreadful as it's always been." He followed her into the compartment.

"Because you're my friend and I hope one day you tell me that it wasn't dreadful but you still missed me like crazy." She gasped as she noticed what the last part of her sentence had been, he never liked talking about his feelings.

"I do miss you like crazy," he admitted after a few minutes of awkward silence, "you're the one who brings me back down to Earth."

"You keep me on Earth, _Lord Voldemort,"_ she teased.

His green eyes pierced hers then, a small smile played on his lips, one that reached his gorgeous and dangerous green eyes. She smiled for she knew she was the only one who was ever able to truly see it.

"Maybe you should have a nickname that your friend teases, let's see you'd like that." His smile widened slightly but he turned and looked away as the train began to pull out of the station. "Nagin."

"Come again?"

"Nagin...it means snake in Hindi."

"Why would you want to be nicknamed Snake?"

"Because you're so fond of them..." She turned and looked away from his eyes.

"Naggi, I don't understand why you weren't sorted into Slytherin." A small, victorious smile played on his lips.

"I'm not conniving enough," she challenged.

"Oh, I think you are...even worse than me, to be frank."

She laughed, "only to you."

"Why?"

"'dunno."

Their eyes locked and once more their eye contact refused to break. His heart beat faster the longer he stared into her chocolate brown eyes that he had grown to melt over. Their compartment door opened and a student walked in, "Prefects should be meeting now."

Lux quickly turned to him while Tom continued to marvel at her, "we'll be there in a few," Lux replied.

She quickly turned to look at Tom, "shall we be going?"

"As you wish."

They both walked quietly towards the front where they received few instructions and were sent back to their compartment. She sat first and waited quietly for Tom to say something.

"How was your summer, Lux?" He stretched his feet up on the nearly empty seat.

"It was...the same," she didn't want to tell him that she and her family had spent it in France and she had fun but never stopped thinking about him.

"Where did you go this year?"

"France."

"Tell me about it." His eyes were curious to know life outside of the Orphanage.

"It was...incredible," her eyes looked up as she began to lose herself within her memories, "the skies are always blue or gray. The people are so kind, always smiling. The wizards there are very flamboyant and laughable. And the food," her eyes closed as she remembered, "the food is so rich, so pure. Everything about it was perfect..." her eyes opened and she looked down sadly.

"What's the matter?"

"Here I am gloating on my adventures while you were stuck at an orphanage," she said as her face turned sour.

"I love hearing your stories. I spend most of the Summer remembering all of them, all of the places you've been and which ones you liked best and worst."

"You remember them all."

"Just the funnier ones, like when you went to America and-"

"You promised you'd forget I told you that one!" She accused.

He smiled widely, "I lied."

"You're such a Slytherin," she teased once more.

"I'm getting tired of your teasing, little girl."

"Little girl? Should I remind you that you are only a few months older than I am." She pointed her finger.

"Should I remind you that you have been teasing me ever since I arrived on the Platform."

She scowled, "I have, haven't I?"

"Yes, quite frequently."

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"Don't bother, it's in you nature. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

They stayed silent once more but it was interrupted as the trolley came and Lux had to have her sweets. She bought a lot and handed a handful to Tom who knew better than to deny sweets from Lux.

She opened her chocolate frog in a haste and attempted to grab it but failed and Tom grabbed it instead, "give it back, Riddle," her voice filled with venom at the thought of someone eating her frog.

"Or what?" He said and took a bite of her frog's head.

She yelped and jumped on him, straddling his hips as she fought for the rest of the frog. Her efforts were in vain for soon the frog's body landed limply on the floor, "I'm not eating that anymore," she huffed.

She turned and looked at Tom to find him straining with composure, "Lux," he said huskily.

Her eyes scanned her position before they traveled up his chest and to his face and finally into his deep green eyes, lust pouring from within them. She bent low and her lips ghosted his.

"Riddle?" Someone asked as the compartment slid open, the boy caught them in their positions.

Lux threw herself away from Tom and sat in the corner, as far away from him as possible, fearing the look in his eyes. Tom's eyes refused to look at her and turned to the boy, "what?" He snapped.

"Busy?"

Tom contemplated it for a moment before answering, "no." He stood and left without a word to Lux, leaving her to feel disgusting.

Lux sat down after she had practically ran from the train itself, she sat at the Gryffindor table and to her luck, right across Tom. His face was flushed, from what, she didn't know. She looked down at her hands throughout the ceremony and looked only at her food when eating. She excused herself early and waited outside of the great hall for the first years.

She leaned against the wall when she heard the door open, "Lux?" Tom questioned as he approached her.

"Hey," she replied softly.

"Feeling alright?"

"Perfectly fine."

"I'm not..." he told her truthfully which caused her to look up.

"Why not?"

"You left me in a tight spot after that little stunt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you left me...wanting more," he replied huskily and then kissed her roughly, all the pent up feelings just poured from within him and into that kiss. Little did he know that his pure bliss was only to be lived for a few months.

**...**

**I hate Lord Voldemort but I do believe he deserves a story...or at least Tom deserves it. He's such a complex character unable to truly love...but anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews, messages, getting favorited are appreciated and make me smile :)**

**-R. P. Ily-Ika**


End file.
